After that
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Quão estranho é acordar e perceber que o mundo mudou. Ron W. x Hermione G. ::hetero::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros., eu só peguei eles emprestados para essa fic.

**Shipper: **Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger

**Categoria: **Romance

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Não betada

**Sinopse: **Quão estranho é acordar e perceber que o mundo mudou.

**Notas: **Escrevendo depois de assistir ao último filme. Porque eu não poderia dormir se não escrevesse alguma coisa, só pra ter certeza que isso não vai terminar nunca.

**After that**

Hermione olhou pela janela de seu dormitório. Achava que tinha dormido umas doze horas, e o céu avermelhado parecia confirmar sua teoria. Ou talvez, já estivesse amanhecendo de novo? Talvez tivessem se passado três dias desde que caíra na cama exausta, feliz, triste, aliviada principalmente. Talvez tivesse se passado um mês, ela não sabia direito.

Ela só sabia, só tinha certeza de uma coisa.

Voldemort estava morto.

Voldemort estava morto!

Ela sorriu um largo sorriso e pulou da cama, e mesmo os jardins destruídos de Hogwarts não poderiam minar seu humor. E havia algo mais também. Havia Ron Weasley.

Hermione olhou para seu dormitório... havia ficado razoavelmente inteiro,e as unicas pessoas a ocupá-lo eram ela, Ginny e a senhora Weasley, as duas dormindo juntas na cama de Lavander Brown. Todas as outras garotas tinham ido para casa comemorar com suas famílias, mas seus pais ainda estavam longe, sem lembranças dela. Seu sorriso vacilou um pouco, depois voltou a brilhar. Ela os traria de volta, e devolveria suas memórias e os abraçaria mais apertado que jamais abraçara na vida e iria agüentar todos os castigos que tivesse que agüentar por ter feito eles esquecerem-se dela, com um sorriso!

Mas antes, Ron Weasley!

Ela desceu para o salão comunal da grifinória e, sem prestar atenção aos seus estragos, subiu saltitante as escadas do dormitório dos garotos. Todos os Weasleys estavam dormindo lá, e Harry também. Harry estava tirado em sua cama como se nunca mais fosse acordar, e Hermione sentiu a garganta apertada e a vontade de dizer obrigado e abraça-lo mais uma vez. Bill e Charlie estavam dividindo a mesma cama, cada um deitado com a cabeça em pontas diferentes, ambos roncando. O senhor Weasley estava dormindo ao lado deles, com uma grande bandagem cobrindo metade do rosto. George dormira encolhido, e Hermione achou que parecia menor e mais magro. Ele provavelmente sofreria mais do que todos, talvez mais até do que Molly Weasley, porque Fred era parte dele. Era a outra metade.

Ron Weasley estava acordado, olhando o teto. Ela se aproximou com passos silenciosos e sentou-se na beirada da cama dele. Ele desviou o olhar e sorriu para ela, apertando sua mão de leve.

- Hey... – murmurou, baixinho.

- Hey. – ela respondeu, quase inaudível.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro.

- E agora? – ela perguntou, baixando os seus, repentinamente consciente de que eles estavam, de alguma forma, juntos. Juntos de verdade.

- Agora? – Ron parecia tão perdido quanto a garota, mas ergueu o corpo sobre um cotovelo e usou a mão livre para acariciar seus cabelos lentamente. – Acho que... agora a gente tem uma vida normal.

Ela deixou um risinho escapar, e concordou com a cabeça. Então se inclinou e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. Ron ficou da cor do poente e abriu a boca por um segundo, então a puxou para a cama e a beijou, sôfrego, com uma mão sob a cintura de Hermione e outra em seus cabelos. Demorou um tempo até que ela se afastasse, corada e afogueada, e se sentasse novamente na cama.

- Ron! – ela sussurrou, mortificada, olhando para os lados para ver se alguém se mexera. Todos estavam exatamente como a segundos atrás.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso de menino, travesso e envergonhado e a puxou para a cama, suavemente. Hermione encostou a testa a de Ron e sorriu, sem graça. Aquilo era novo para ela, e estranho e tão maravilhosamente bom! Ron parecia pensar a mesma coisa, porque a olhava profundamente, com um vago sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é linda. – ele disse, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você é um idiota. – ela respondeu, escondendo o rosto com a mão.

- É eu sou. – Ron riu e deslizou os dedos, suavemente, pelo braço da sua... namorada? Ele tinha que se acostumar com isso.

- Ron? – ela ficou repentinamente séria, e uma pequena ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora não é? Nós vamos ficar bem?

Ron pensou em seu irmão, lá em baixo no salão. E pensou em todos os comensais que haviam escapado. E também pensou em Harry, e na batalha final. E em Voldemort derrotado, caído no chão como um qualquer.

- Só pode ficar melhor, a partir de agora. – ele respondeu, finalmente, e beijou a testa dela. – Nós vamos conseguir. Nós sempre conseguimos.

Hermione se aninhou nos braços de Ron e fechou os olhos. Ainda estava tão cansada...

Ron estava certo, só podia ficar melhor.

E ficaria melhor, bem melhor, quando não estivessem tão cansados...


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
